The present invention relates to branding and, in particular, it concerns a branding iron having interchangeable symbols.
Branding irons are used by a chef to brand cooked meat or fowl with a symbol either identifying the chef by name or initials, the name or initials of a restaurant, the type of meat or fowl, or how well it has been cooked, for example, M for medium and R for rare. Such branding irons are particularly popular for use with home barbecues. The head of the iron includes symbols thereon, which are heated up over an open fire or grill until the head is very hot. Once the head is hot enough, the iron can then be used to brand a piece of meat or fowl without using dye on the meat or fowl.
Branding irons are ordered specially from the manufacturer who welds the selected letters, numerals or symbols to the branding iron. Typically, the user needs to wait two or three weeks or more to receive a personalized branding iron.
Additionally, as the symbols are in fixed position relative to the handle of the branding iron, the branding iron is generally difficult to use during heating and/or branding.
Therefore, there is a need for a branding iron that can be purchased as a kit, including an iron assembly and symbols of choice, for convenient assembly, as well as a branding iron which is more convenient to use during both heating and branding.